Frozen Future
by TheOnlyMrYeah
Summary: Every Nonary Game is only the beginning. Aoi and Akane hide a secret. A big plan have to be realized to rescue the future of the world. For this purpose an organization had formed 9 years ago. The second Nonary Game was the first step.


This fan fiction is based on the answers from Kotaro Uchikoshi on the Aksys Games page. It may vary from his answers.  
The following takes place after the true ending. It may contain spoilers. Playing through the game before reading further is highly recommended.

* * *

It's the first time I write something like a story for publication. Thanks to 999: 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors a secret and hidden creative vein inside me came to light. I hope I'll satisfy my and your requirements.  
This story is designed to be a sequel of the game. I'm also thinking about / working on a crossover with another game. I think I will not put a lot of effort into the crossover _now_ because the sequel of the other game will be released in a few months. Here's a hint what game it is: 999 is about using the morphogenetic field to exchange information. That game is about using quantum tunnels to curve space.  
_Fun fact: _My date of birth: 09/09/1989 19:59 (No joke!)  
Last but not least: Did anyone feel the need of the sentence, "Oh my God, they killed Kanny!" in 999?  
Thanks for reading. Enjoy it.

* * *

**_Frozen Future_**

* * *

**Thaw Cycle**

Clover: "Hey, look! Over there… There's somebody next to the road."  
Lotus: "Huh?"  
Seven: "Wha…?"  
Snake: "Mm?"  
The burning gaze of the Nevada sun pounded down on her head. The desert around her rippled with heat. Standing there, on that shimmering plain, was a woman, her arm out and her thumb up. It would not be long before Junpei realized who she was…  
…

Clover doesn't understand. Who is she and why she is standing in the middle of the desert? Clover shows no signs of braking the car. She stares amazedly at the woman.  
"Don't you want to pick up her?" Junpei's voice breaks Clover out of her thoughts. She stands on the brakes. The car stops with a dusty jar. The occupants could barely hold themselves tight.  
"Uhh!" Seven shouts first, "Clover! What do you think you're doing?" "It could easily end in tears," Junpei continues, "I warned you not to drive so fast." Junpei glowers at Lotus but she does not react on. "Everything seems to be OK," Lotus says obviously shaken.  
"Oops. Sorry." Clover returns a rueful smile via the rear view mirror.

The woman on the side of the road walks smiling to the car.  
She has thick, black hair and brown skin. Her constitution is very fit. She has the charisma of an attractive and famous model which gets support from her clothes. It is not more than a few foulards around her private parts. Still you can spot everything well because her clothes are translucent. She looks with her ocean blue eyes at Junpei.

"Do you have little space for a lady?"  
Junpei blushes and looks shyly around. "As you can see this row of seats is full but if the trunk…"  
Lotus yells suddenly, "Junpei! You'll make immediately room for her or you'll get the shock of your life!" "Yikes!" Junpei leaps up into the air and land on Seven. First the woman looks startled, but then she sits down with the same smile to the free space.  
As soon as she closed the door, Clover screams with joy, "Aaand hold on!" Clover floors the car. It takes Junpei's breath away. The woman is barely impressed.

"Your name is Junpei, isn't it?" The reckless speed gives Junpei still a good scare. "Y… Yes." The woman offers him her hand. "Hi. My name is Twosret." He shakes her hand.  
Seven raises his eyebrows. "Twosret? That's an unusual name. My name's Seven." Junpei looks wry at him. "Your name isn't ordinary, too." "Huh...? Oh! No, that's not my real name. I still can't remember everything." "You can't remember?" asks Twosret, "What's happened to him?"  
Snake answeres: "We don't know either. My name is Light." "Nice to meet you, Light." Clover yells without turning her head, "And I'm his sister Clover." "Clover, you and your brother have wonderful names." "Thanks." Clover is obviously flattered. Twosret thinks for a moment. "Shame to ask but… Light, are you blind?" Light smiles. "Well spotted. How did you recognize this?" "Just call it woman's intuition." Twosret gives him a hearable smile. Light seems to have picked it up and smiles back.  
Lotus turns around. "Hi. I'm Hazuki. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you, too, Hazuki."

"Hey, you go one step further than me." "What?" Twosret looks at herself. "Oh, you mean that. No, it's not my intention. I woke up just like that in the middle of the desert." Light asks puzzled, "Just because?" "Yes. A car like this passed me and woke me up. I yelled after them but they didn't stop." Junpei asks tensely, "How long ago was it?" "Around 20 minutes, I guess." "Dammit!" "Why? Do you chase after the car?"  
Light speaks with a calming and light serious voice, "Yes, but it's a long story. Tell me, what brings you here?" "To be honest, I don't know. The last thing I can remember: It was late at night. I went to my apartment, turned on the lights and a stranger popped up in front of me. He was dressed all in black and wore a weird mask. Before I found out what's going on, smoke filled the room. It made me dizzy. I only could hear a distorted voice speaking to me, 'Two cars will drive. You are going to play a special role.' Then I went out. You know the rest."  
For Junpei, there is no doubt. It was Zero's work. Junpei recognized the same opinion in the faces of the other ones. He also saw the same question he is asking himself.  
Why? Why did you do that?

Kanny?

* * *

Jumpy!

Akane holds the doll Junpei gave her 10 years ago tight in her hands. She is sitting in the passenger seat; Aoi is driving the car. She mumbles softly to herself, "We had to part company once already. This time saying goodbye hurts even more." Akane tries to endure the pain, but she can't. Single, heavy teardrops fall onto her purple dress.  
Aoi realized this. He looks concerned at her. "You have to be strong now." Akane closes her wet eyes and nods gently. "Akane, I know. This soup is difficult for you, but if we couldn't manage to find a solution, Santa Claus would be able to move everywhere. You know it better than me; you saw it yourself."  
Akane knows it full well. It is her only reason to go through pain. Unfortunately, it makes nothing easier.  
"Aoi, can you promise me something?" "Everything you want, sis." "Will I ever see Junpei again?"  
Aoi opens his right arm. "Everything goes well. Trust me." Akane leans against her brother. He closes his arm gently.  
He could not promise her anything what he cannot keep.


End file.
